


Last Hope

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Rinea in Askr, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Berkut is sick and refuses to listen to anyone's advice. Everyone but Rinea is afraid of more drastic steps.





	Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



“Rinea, we need your help.“

That was the only warning she got before the Summoner dragged her into a shady looking shop and started browsing the goods. She liked to think she wasn’t prude but some of these things looked like they shouldn’t even be getting close to any body parts. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Berkut.” The Summoner had something in their hands that was terrifyingly pink and made her want to run. “He’s sick.”

“I know, I told him to get some rest.”

“Well, he didn’t listen.” She quietly thanked the gods as Summoner put the pink monster back into the shelf. “I talked to him and so did basically everyone but he is stubborn.”

“Well, maybe you should’ve been a little more persistent?” She tilted her head to one side, not sure what she was doing _here_ when Berkut was hopefully in the castle. After talking to her fiancé earlier today, she had been busy in the training tower with other new recruits. 

“Are you kidding me? He’s scary!” 

Rinea frowned. Summoner handled people like Grima – both of them – and Hardin but Berkut was the scary one? “He’s really not,” she said, crossing her arms. Okay, maybe he had not been a hero back home, but she thought a small grudge was understandable after being treated as heir for years only to learn that it had been a lie. And maybe he didn’t like most people but that didn’t make him a monster.

“He … oh whatever. That is why we need your help. He won’t kill you if you’re the one to tie him to the bed.”

“What, that is your glorious plan?”

“It’s the only plan we have left.” Summoner sighed deeply and grabbed a pair of metal handcuffs. “These are better than the pink ones, right?”

“Even I wouldn’t be able to approach him with that monster you had earlier. Honestly, I would’ve dumped it before letting it get near anyone.”

“Okay, okay.” Summoner nodded, the hood almost falling off. “So you’ll do it? He really needs rest but he’ll just keep running around and …”

“Oh, just give them to me.”

She didn’t even wait for the Summoner to pay – they could handle that, probably – she just walked out of that shop and went to find her fiancé. 

~

Berkut was taking care of his armor but at least he was in his room when she found him. She didn’t have to drag him back here, then. She just had to get him to bed and then make sure he rested. 

“Rinea.” His scowl turned into a smile and was she really the only one he treated this friendly? Interesting. 

“Hello.” The handcuffs rested in her pocket, heavier with every step. At least Berkut always got up to greet her, making it easier for her to place a hand on his shoulder and kiss him. She placed her other hand on his check, feeling the too-hot skin and suppressed a sigh. If he knew what she was up to, he would never agree to it. She just had to play him a little. 

“Is something wrong?”

“No.” Rinea smiled and kissed him again. “I just missed you, it’s been a long day.”

“I missed you, too.” 

Hoping that her affection distracted him enough to ask question – she usually wasn’t this forward – Rinea slowly moved towards the bed, making she Berkut was the one to land on his back with a surprised sound. Rinea knew he could easily switch their positions, she just hoped he wouldn’t. 

“What…?” His eyes were widened slightly and he looked as if he wasn’t sure how he had ended up in this situation.

“Relax.” Rinea actually wouldn’t mind staying like this but she knew him and knew he wouldn’t be able to rest for long. “Give me your hands.”

Berkut raised an eyebrow but he complied and she took them, gently caressing the callouses and small scratches. When he closed his eyes at that, she leaned forward to kiss him again, bringing their hands up to rest them on the pillow above his head. From there on, it was easy. She just had to live his reaction.

“Rinea…” He furrowed his brows, not looking entirely content.

“I’m sorry.” Rinea bowed her head. “But you need to rest and you refuse to cooperate.” His glare did not lose any of its intensity and she sighed. “I understand if you want me to leave,” she said, starting to get up.

“No!” He took a deep breath. “No, please … stay. It’s probably for the best. Just don’t let anyone else see.”

She chuckled at that, climbing back onto the bed to rest next to him. “They’re scared of you, I don’t think they’ll come near this room until you’re back to full health.”

“You talked to them?” The way he turned his head to face her didn’t look too comfortable but he shifted a little and actually relaxed against the handcuffs. She had expected more resistance but maybe … maybe she had to keep them for other times. 

“This wasn’t my idea, you know. Summoner said they tried everything and I was their last hope.”

“You aren’t scared, are you?”

She frowned at that. “No. I was never scared of you.”

“Good.” Berkut smiled, relaxing a little more. “Does this bedrest involve anything else?”

“It could.” She grinned, playing a blanket over the both of them. “If you’re good.”


End file.
